Charlie Blossom
Charlie Blossom is a wizard who attended Camelot College. He is Ted Blossom’s son and Frank Blossom’s nephew. Story 1998 TV Series Charlie first meets Mildred and her friends when he is staying with his uncle Frank for a few days and Frank brings him to the Academy. Charlie is fascinated by the girls, but finds it hard to believe that they are really witches. The witches receive their cats, but when Tabby can't even manage to cling onto Mildred's broom, Ethel lays into her about how hopeless she is. Mildred has been looking up spells in the library and, pushed too far, tries to turn Ethel into a frog - only to find a pig in front of her. The pig trots off, and is taken to Ted's Pig Farm by Mr. Blossom. Mildred and Charlie arrive just in time to find out that Ethel and a few dozen pigs that look just like her are on their way to market. Luckily, Charlie knows the reversing spell, but he pronounces it wrong and turns Ethel into a duck. Figuring that it's good enough for the moment, they take her back to the Academy, where the teachers are frantically searching for the missing Blossom boy. Jadu finds the right spell and turns Ethel back, but she's so angry that she turns Charlie into a donkey. It's just then they they hear Miss Hardbroom coming up the hall and Ethel tries to turn him back, only to realise that she doesn't know the reversing spell. Mildred and her friends offer to turn Charlie back, and Ethel is left to explain what happened to her teachers.A Pig In a Poke The next year, Charlie visits the Academy again. He is fed up with his own school and is jealous of the fun the girls seem to have at the Academy, so he persuades his uncle to ask if he can become a pupil at the Academy. Miss Cackle, being swayed by Charlie's claim that her school was the best in the world, decides that Miss Hardbroom should give Charlie one of her tests as a way of proving his worth. She gives Charlie a math test, and as he's failing miserably, Mildred comes to his rescue, but casts the wrong spell and the answers keep multiplying. Mildred tries to stop them with another spell, It gets out of control and has magic numbers flying everywhere. Miss Hardbroom returns to the testing room just in time to hear Mildred sugest that they try to catch the numbers in a net. She zaps the numbers away and Charlie fails the test miserably. Charlie's hopes are dashed until Fenella and Griselda turn up with a book, which states that every boy who turns up at the founder's day feast must be automatically accepted into the Academy. Fenella and Griselda also inform them that Granny Cackle was actually a rouge named Cackle the Jackal. To keep Charlie from having to go home before then, Enid decides to give him a magical case of the flu. Miss Hardbroom then catches them in the act and announces that she knew what they were doing all along, and she cures him. Charlie however, doesn't think it's much fun to be a witch anymore, although he enjoys being allowed to stay for the Founder's Supper.Up in the Air Miss Cackle referred Charlie to Camelot College and he was accepted. In their third year, Mildred and her friends are delighted to see Charlie, who is now an apprentice wizard at Camelot after not being granted a place at Cackle's the previous year. Unfortunately Charlie is the new subject of Baz and Gaz's bullying. Better Dead than Co-ed Charlie also appeared in the Christmas special Cinderella in Boots, helping back stage and later taking on the role of Prince Charming.Cinderella in Boots Trivia * "Up In The Air" suggests that Charlie is related to Frank through his sister. The Christmas Episode says that Frank's brother Ted is Charlie's father. Though considering Charlie's surname was always Blossom, it would appear that the first appearance was the goof, rather than the later episodes.http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Literature/TheWorstWitch Appearances *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) (A Pig In a Poke, Up in the Air, Better Dead than Co-Ed, Cinderella in Boots) References Category:Characters Category:Wizards